


As Long As There's Dreams

by pantheon_of_discord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, is this starting to paint you a picture or what, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheon_of_discord/pseuds/pantheon_of_discord
Summary: It’s hours later, when Castiel is idly walking the hallways, that he hears Dean cry out, muted and feeble. Castiel moves quickly down the hall and doesn’t bother knocking, just pushes open the door. Light from the hallway spills into the darkness and falls across Dean on the bed. He’s still asleep, but very obviously in the midst of a nightmare, his feet kicking fitfully at the sheets.





	As Long As There's Dreams

Castiel has died and been brought back to life more times than he can remember, but for the first time, coming back to the bunker feels like coming home.

Sam and Dean turn in early, both clearly exhausted. Castiel assures them he’ll still be here in the morning, and he means it. Still, he doesn’t blame Dean for the doubt that flickers across his face.

It’s hours later, when Castiel is idly walking the hallways, that he hears Dean cry out, muted and feeble. Castiel moves quickly down the hall and doesn’t bother knocking, just pushes open the door. Light from the hallway spills into the darkness and falls across Dean on the bed. He’s still asleep, but very obviously in the midst of a nightmare, his feet kicking fitfully at the sheets.

“Dean,” Castiel tries softly, taking a few steps into the room. Drawing closer, he can see the tension on Dean’s face, and the sweat that’s broken out across his brow. “ _Dean_. Wake up.”

But Dean doesn’t wake, he only whimpers, and Castiel can see tears start to leak out of his eyes.

Castiel moves right up to him, bending down and shaking his arm gently. “Dean, it’s just a dream.” When Dean still doesn’t respond, Castiel grips his shoulder instead and sits on the edge of the bed. Then there’s a loud clatter of glass, and Castiel looks down to find a large pile of beer bottles by his feet.

It’s then that Dean finally wakes, gasping and jerking upright. Castiel pulls his hand away as Dean’s arms start flailing out in panic. His t-shirt is soaked in sweat and sticking to his skin. 

“It’s alright, you’re okay,” Castiel says quickly. “It’s just me.”

“Cas, you –” Dean gasps.

“I’m sorry, you – it looked like you were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you.”

Dean stares at him, his chest heaving and his eyes glassy and wild.

“Are you,” Castiel says, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Perhaps he shouldn’t have intruded. “Are you alright?”

Dean takes a few more breaths, then one hand shoots out to yank at the lapel of Castiel’s coat. Castiel is tugged forward, then Dean lets go only to wrap both arms around Castiel’s back and bury his face in his shoulder.

Castiel hesitates only a moment before he’s bringing his arms up as well, pulling Dean in tight. Dean exhales heavily, his breath hot against Castiel’s neck.

It takes a while for Dean’s breathing to even out, but when it does, Castiel loosens his grip and tries to move away. But Dean only holds him tighter, hands fisting the back of his coat.

“Nope,” he mumbles. “This is happening.”

Castiel smiles, and then on instinct, and without really planning to, he tilts his head and presses a kiss into Dean’s hair, just above his ear.

It was apparently the wrong thing to do, because Dean freezes, going totally rigid in Castiel’s arms.

This time when Castiel pulls away, Dean lets him. “I’m sorry,” he says, as Dean looks at him with wide eyes. “That was, um, awkward.”

Dean’s breathing hard again, and Castiel thinks he should probably leave. He starts to shift away, but then Dean reaches out with both hands, cupping his face and pulling him in and Castiel is fairly certain _he’s_ the one dreaming this time because Dean is kissing him.

It takes a few seconds of shocked disbelief, but then Castiel is kissing him back, bringing his hands up to Dean’s shoulders. It’s desperate and a little needy, and Castiel can feel the wetness of Dean’s tears on his cheeks, but it’s the two of them, _finally_ , together – years of want and need narrowed down to one perfectly imperfect moment.

Then Dean starts to talk, gasping harshly against Castiel’s lips between kisses. “Cas, _Cas_ , god you were dead. You were dead _again_ –”

Castiel cuts him off, pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth and moving hands up into his hair – anything to prove that it’s over, that Castiel’s alright; he’s here and he’s not leaving again.

Dean half whimpers, half moans, then he pushes forward and takes control. He’s demanding, _taking_ , but Castiel is more than willing to give. He’s taking just as much.

After a while Dean’s hands drop down and start to push the coat and suit jacket off Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel helps him drag it off, then Dean’s shaking hands start to tug at the knot of his tie. “It gets harder every time, Cas,” he says, and he’s crying again. “Why does it only ever get _harder_?”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispers, because he is, and because it’s all he can say. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Dean shakes his head. “Don’t,” he chokes out. “Don’t –”

But that’s all he gets out before he drops his head and buries it at Castiel’s collar. His hands curl into the starched white fabric of the dress shirt and he’s sobbing, his whole body trembling violently. 

Tears are soaking through Castiel’s shirt, Dean is sniffling and shaking, and Castiel just holds him, stroking a slow hand down his back and resting his chin on the top of Dean’s head.

They sit in the darkness for a long while. Eventually Dean stops crying and leans up, then grimaces at the wet marks on Castiel’s chest. “Sorry,” he says quietly, reaching out his fingers to try and wipe it away.

Castiel smiles softly and shakes his head. He brings his thumb up to Dean’s face and rubs it through the tear tracks on his cheeks, then leans in to press a kiss there, just below Dean’s eye. Dean lets out a shaky breath, but Castiel moves over and does the same to the other eye, then dips his head and kisses him on the lips again. It’s briefer, gentler, and it tastes like salt.

“Will you stay?” Dean asks, after they break apart.

“Of course,” Castiel says. He kicks off his shoes and after a moment of consideration, pulls his loosened tie over his head as well. Dean moves over and throws back the covers, and Castiel sinks down beside him.

Dean wraps arms around his waist and pulls him in tight, forehead pressing into his neck. Castiel pulls the blankets up over them both, then brings his own hands around to continue tracing gentle circles on Dean’s back.

“And Cas,” Dean says, voice a little muffled. “Will you. . . stay?”

Castiel tips his head down and kisses Dean’s forehead. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm on [tumblr.](https://pantheonofdiscord.tumblr.com)  
> :D


End file.
